


【莫萨】Arleene（主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的萨家骨科）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科分级NC17，第四章才进入快车道骨科戏份也很多，前两章全是骨科七章完结全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人虽然有幼萨但是全文SAFE我不搞孩子的这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去标题来自Rosen Tantau家的一款玫瑰





	1. 那支玫瑰别在了他的领前，扼住了他的咽喉。

**Author's Note:**

> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 分级NC17，第四章才进入快车道  
> 骨科戏份也很多，前两章全是骨科  
> 七章完结  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 虽然有幼萨但是全文SAFE我不搞孩子的  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> 标题来自Rosen Tantau家的一款玫瑰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我
> 
> WARNING：
> 
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 分级NC17，第四章才进入快车道  
> 骨科戏份也很多，前两章全是骨科  
> 七章完结  
> 这章是骨科戏份，莫扎特目前还没出场  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 虽然有幼萨但是全文SAFE我不搞孩子的  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

萨列里还记得自己第一次把安东抱在怀里的感受。

等他从住宿制学校赶回来的时候，照片里的那个皱巴巴的丑孩子已经吹气一般变得白嫩又漂亮，他那么小，像个小小的白团子，躺在婴儿床里睡的安心又甜美。  
抱抱他吧。母亲熟练地把白团子从被窝里挖了出来，像挖了一勺甜品那样，再把小东西放到了萨列里僵硬的像树枝的臂弯中。  
他是你的弟弟，我的小萨列里先生，你的。母亲凑过来用指节刮了刮婴儿的脸，看着萨列里呼吸不上来的样子笑弯了眼。  
我的。萨列里抱着白色的小团子，若有若无的奶香，柔软的热度透过西装外套一直熨烫在他的心口，他能感觉到自己的心跳，贴着小家伙的脸颊，一下又一下——我的，我的，我的。  
他怀里的安东突然醒了过来，眯着干净的像是一块琥珀石的眼睛朝他笑了起来。

再见安东的时候，也不过几个月，却像是在梦里，眨了一下眼，场景和人物都变换。现在的小安东已经可以自己爬动，嘴里念叨着大人听不懂的咕哝，母亲却笑弯了眼，把小儿子抱起来，拿自己的脸贴住幼童又白又嫩像一汪蜜似的笑脸，一声声应着他。  
看到大儿子回家，母亲放下了掌中的小儿子，以表明自己并无偏爱，便带着和小家伙身上无二样的奶味给了八岁的归家男孩一个温热的拥抱，像是贴近热度刚好的奶瓶那样，萨列里微红着耳廓在母亲怀里蹭了蹭，便被赶到了安东身边。  
你也陪陪他，我的小萨列里先生，他可是你的弟弟啊。母亲终于放空了怀抱，留下大儿子和小儿子进了厨房，又从门后探出了一张笑脸，妈妈今天要给你做点好吃的。  
萨列里却沉迷在安东的怀抱里。  
和母亲身上掺着成熟女子甜味的奶香不同，小安东身上的奶甜是软乎乎的，嫩嫩的，像小幼崽细软的蒲公英似的毛发刷过指间，甜的纯粹，像一颗奶糖；他的怀抱也是这样的，软的像是没有骨头，散发着热乎乎的奶香。萨列里把自己的头轻轻的靠近孩子的怀里，听着头顶咯咯的笑声，即使头发被还控制不好手劲的小家伙扯疼，也像是含了颗奶糖似的，甜乎乎的，还黏牙。

小孩子长得那么快，像是春天拔起的幼苗，多少分别的时光被存入相册，只能翻阅，却没能身临其境。  
何其可惜，萨列里握住安东尼奥的手，叹了一声。

他还记得安东被他抱在怀里像颗奶糖的样子，他还记得安东扯着炼乳似的小嗓子喊他哥哥的样子，他还记得安东眨着汪湖泊样的眼睛要他拉小提琴的样子，他还记得安东穿着小睡袍挤进他的被窝要跟他一起睡的样子，他还记得安东坐在飘窗上靠着他买的软枕看童话书的样子，他还记得安东被他逗弄的气急却被一颗糖催出比其甜蜜无数倍的笑的样子。  
他记得吻过安东额头安抚他睡去，他记得吻过安东脸颊送他第一天上学，他记得吻过安东掌心许诺哥哥永远不离开他，他记得吻过安东睫毛时蝶翼轻抚过唇尖，他记得趁幼弟熟睡临别时匆匆吻过他颈侧，像是无声的宣誓。  
他第二天在志愿书上填的是金融系，父亲满意的拍拍他的肩，第三天在机场没有人送他。  
他走了，再没回来，一去经年。

萨列里还记得第一次把安东抱在怀里的感受。  
这是他在异国学习打拼的夜晚时才能想起来的事。他在阳光下的时候是小萨列里先生，凭着父亲打下的威名在顶尖学府学习金融，投资，看着掌下的资金起伏，看着那头铜牛向来不变的样子，不管是他入学，毕业，还是工作，都是那样看着华尔街上的日出日落。但当太阳从西边隐去了所有边角，他会在没开灯的房间里，借着指间香烟明灭的火光和窗外的路灯，看着母亲寄来的照片，一遍又一遍，用尼古丁放空大脑的时候手指还摩挲着照片锋利的边角，磨的那锐齿圆润而服帖；又或是用指尖贴着孩子的笑脸，隔着冰冷的玻璃，熏腾起一片白雾，盖住那抹笑，又被他抚去，像是揉过孩子腮边的嫩肉。  
他有时会想，他忘了我没有，他会不会记着我给他读的睡前故事，他会不会记得我把他抱在腿上看书，他会不会记起他半夜溜出自己房间就为了被我搂着沉睡，他会不会记着他求着我给他拉小提琴，他会不会记得我气了他又拿一颗糖哄他开心，他会不会记起是我给他买的那个软枕，他会不会记着我每每在睡前吻过他的额前，他会不会记得我对他的承诺，他会不会气我，恼我，哭着问哥哥为什么不回家看他。  
他会不会想念我。萨列里吐出最后一口烟，那白烟缠绵地蜷曲着从眼前上升，迷蒙的看不清手中的相片。

凌晨时的一通电话却把萨列里从床上惊起，他一边穿衣服一边急着订票，恨不得下一秒就能飞回千里外的家乡，把他朝思暮想的孩子搂进怀里，吻着他的额安慰他。  
他在飞机上急的甚至睡不着，就只能瞪着眼睛看一片漆黑的机舱，半晌才拿出手机，凑着狭小的屏幕一张张翻看为数不多的图片，那副贪婪的样子在黑暗中看着像是恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *吻脸颊代表厚意  
> *吻手掌代表恳愿  
> *吻眼帘代表憧憬  
> *吻颈部代表欲望  
> *历史上的萨老师是13到14岁之间双亲亡故的，这里走了原设定。米萨比flo萨大8岁是走了miflo年龄差8岁，主要是因为我不知道史向萨老师的哥哥大他几岁……


	2. 那支玫瑰泛满了冷雾，被他供于最掌心间的温室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我
> 
> WARNING：
> 
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 分级NC17，第四章才进入快车道  
> 骨科戏份也很多，前两章全是骨科  
> 七章完结  
> 这章是骨科的场合，莫扎特目前还没出场（他下章出场）  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 虽然有幼萨但是全文SAFE我不搞孩子的  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

萨列里还记得自己在葬礼上看见的安东的样子。

萨列里只赶上父母的葬礼，他是从机场直接去的墓地，而在此之前这对不幸的夫妻在病床上挣扎了数十个小时，幼子哀哀的哭泣一次次把他们从死神手中拉了回来，过度的脏器损伤最终却还是夺去了他们的生命。  
他下了车，一身深黑西装已经起了褶皱，他却无暇顾及。耳边全是人们的哀词和私语，他却只想找到自己的胞弟，他幼小的安东，一个十三岁的孩子决不该承受这些，他很抱歉自己在那十几个小时的时候不在他的身边。墓地中的薄雾和旁人模糊的脸，成片的私语和夹杂其中的可怜之类的词汇，扑面而来的冷意浸透了西装。

他看到了安东。  
那个身量纤细的孩子苍白着一张脸，站在自己父母的墓碑之前，细白的手指扣着两朵纯白的百合，在他记忆中像一汪枫糖湖泊般灵动甜蜜的眼睛愣愣的盯着抛进墓穴的鲜花，黑色的西装衬的他更加瘦弱了，像只发育不良的鹿崽，抖索着腿，像是下一秒就要载在地上似的。  
安东，安东，萨列里几步走到幼弟身侧，把他的头按进自己怀里，低头把吻落在他的发顶上，一下又一下，另一只手扣住他的背轻抚，把那张惨白而冰冷的小脸轻轻地放在自己的心脏上面，感觉冷意穿透胸膛，心脏搏动的热意又传到冰冷的小脸上。  
孩子手里的百合掉在了地上，他无声的把自己的两只手都抱在了萨列里腰上，眼泪慢慢渗进衬衫，烫的萨列里心尖一颤，贴在孩子头顶一遍又一遍的告诉他，哥哥来了，安东，哥哥在这里，不要怕。  
萨列里最后执着安东尼奥的手，把百合抛进墓穴，又落下一捧土。  
哥哥会照顾你的，安东。萨列里捧住那双颤抖的手，引导着那双手捧起一把土，再落进墓穴，泪水落进土里，变成一点深色的痕迹，落进墓穴里，再也看不见了。

安东要跟我走。在外人面前的萨列里可没那么好说话，常年混迹金融的迅速掌控了局面，笑里藏刀，手段利落，打发了所有亲戚，他才上楼去看看自己的幼弟。  
借着门缝间的光，他能很清晰的看见孩子的睫毛颤了一颤，像是蝴蝶的振翼，玫瑰花瓣似的小嘴抿着，细白的手指探出被子一节，死死地扣住了被角，就这样僵硬着身子装睡。萨列里的嘴角抿了一抿，笑容转瞬即逝。  
他坐到了床边，伸手揉过孩子腮边的嫩肉。他刚才才从亲戚嘴中知道，安东在父母床前像只看着父母被射杀的幼鹿一般哀鸣了数个小时，嗓子已说不出话。有些女性带着对孩子满腔的母意过来提醒他千万别对小家伙生气，萨列里则心疼的用指节抚过孩子的喉咙。  
愿不愿意跟我去美国，安东。萨列里轻声开口，声音被揉进了漆黑的夜，他伸手抚了抚孩子的侧脸，落下一个吻在纤长的睫尖。哥哥会照顾你，哥哥不会再离开你，好不好。  
安东尼奥睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛在黑暗中像颗星子，又亮又冷，就这样盯着萨列里，眼里的意思却已经明了。  
你曾抛下了我。

他知道自己被抛下了。  
原来几个月就会回一趟家的哥哥，一个月又一个月，一个月又一个月，也依旧没有回过一次家，甚至没有给他打一个电话。气鼓鼓的孩子想跟哥哥赌气，他不想认输，既然哥哥不给他打电话，那他也不给哥哥打电话。  
但是一年过去了，圣诞过去了，哥哥的生日过去了，他的生日也过去了，然后是第二年，圣诞，生日，第三年，哥哥依旧没有回来，也没有给他打电话，像是从他的生活中彻底消失了似的，像是沙滩上的浮沫，转瞬即逝。  
哥哥很忙，母亲吻过他的额头，哥哥在忙着学习，忙着赚钱，哥哥没时间，安东会懂的，对不对，母亲抚了抚小儿子的侧脸。  
所以他也不再问这样的问题，他也在努力。他学了钢琴，作了曲，被邀请上台表演，拿了奖学金。他希望哥哥知道，他甚至会希望哥哥能给他打个电话，夸他几句。  
可是没有。  
他被抛下了。安东尼奥伏在父母病床前，眼泪大滴的落在地上。没人抱起他，没人吻过他的脸侧，没人把誓言送进他的掌心，是不是也没人记得那一天他的哥哥吻上他的掌心，对他说，哥哥永远不离开你。

萨列里看着在他脚侧看书的安东，想摸摸他的头，又悄声收回了手，继续看着手中的文件。  
离安东离开意大利跟着他来到美国已经有几天了，虽然医生说安东的嗓子已经痊愈了，这个气呼呼的小家伙却还是拒绝跟自己的哥哥说哪怕半句话。  
他像只生气又黏人的猫，即使气的不行，却还会偷偷看你两眼怕你生气，在你脚边磨蹭着，却吝啬哪怕一声轻轻的咪。  
这时候他就会有点难过，又有点开心，他知道了安东没有忘记他，他却忘不了那夜安东冷的像是星子的眼睛，那只被扔下的猫一边用小爪子毫不留情的推开他，一遍又悄悄探出头生怕自己再被抛下一次。  
安东甚至像只真正的猫似的在他脚边磨蹭着，却不走开，虽然依旧拒绝跟他说话，却步步紧随着萨列里，就算是他出门也要用自己细白纤细的手指扣住一个衣角，就这样用不大不小的力道扣着萨列里，提醒他的脚边还有这样一只小猫在跟着他，别丢下他。  
萨列里简直不知道该怎么更宠这个孩子。他请了家教，请了音乐教师，用这个孩子会喜欢的书翻新了一个书房，又把安东空空的衣柜用高定塞满。但凡是幼弟多看两眼的东西他都会毫不犹豫的捧到小家伙面前，不管是一架施坦威还是一条手帕。他把孩子抱在自膝上，丢开手中的文件念书给他听，用自己的大衣把他裹紧，把自己的胸口去捂热他的小手，在他皱眉的时候拉小提琴逗他开心，剥开一颗巧克力塞进他的嘴里看他抿着小嘴笑一笑，就觉得自己也是多么的幸福。  
安东尼奥像是猫似的蜷在萨列里脚侧，这个被哥哥宠的过于娇气的孩子甚至不客气地靠在了哥哥的腿上，捧着喜欢的书看的美滋滋的，还不时举着书挡住自己的脸，却把眼睛露出来，悄悄地看看萨列里，衬的那双琥珀的眼睛更大更圆润，像汪湖。

那也是他们之间最幸福的时刻了。


	3. 3.那支玫瑰会引来所有的蜂蝶，他也是那被花蜜溺死的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我
> 
> WARNING：
> 
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 分级NC17，第四章才进入快车道  
> 骨科戏份也很多，前两章全是骨科  
> 这章全是莫萨场合，不含骨科（对莫扎特终于出场了）  
> 七章完结  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 虽然有幼萨但是全文SAFE我不搞孩子的  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

莫扎特记得自己第一次看见安东尼奥 萨列里的样子。

量身定制的深蓝制服衬的他更加纤细，腕部露出的一节纯白的袖口被银质的袖针扣住，衬衫的扣子结结实实的扣到了最上面一颗——以及这条领带根本不衬他，莫扎特楞楞地想到，他应该戴着黑色的领花，像朵妖异的土耳其黑玫瑰，上面还嵌了黑曜石的那种。  
他看见那个男孩从一辆看起来就价值不菲的银灰色的车上下来，从另一侧下来了一个大他些许的男人，穿着雾灰色的定制西装，袖口上别着的是相同的银袖针。那双他盯了许久的手轻巧地捉起一条口袋巾，细白的手指和纯白的布料模糊了边界，翻飞的像只非洲白凤蝶，那个男人捉住了胸袋上那只纤美的蝶，在唇边吻了一吻，朝莫扎特看了过来。  
莫扎特逃跑了。

就在打响上课铃的时候，他又看见了那只玉斑凤蝶（这是他偷偷地给那位漂亮的不知名小先生取的名字），有时候莫扎特会觉得自己的运气实在是好的不行，比如在开学第一天发现自己跟一见钟情的人同一个班。  
更好的是，那位玉斑凤蝶小先生径直地朝莫扎特走了过来，而且软着一把漂亮的嗓子问自己能不能坐在他身边的时候，莫扎特觉得自己的呼吸都快停滞了。  
“当，当然。”莫扎特差点一口咬到自己的舌头，他把在桌上摊开一片的谱纸往自己那块扒拉了两下，生怕这只漂亮的蝴蝶拍拍翅膀飞到别的地方。  
“您也写曲子吗？”蝴蝶小先生却把头探过来看了一眼被莫扎特压在胳膊下面的谱纸，然后觉得这一行为不太礼貌，便红着脸把头收了回去，脸微红着悄悄地朝莫扎特瞥过来，更像只怕被主人责骂的猫咪，“不好意思呀……”他垂着眼看着桌面，手指蜷紧又松开，窘迫的不知怎么样才好，生怕给旁边的人留下什么不好的印象。  
“您想看看吗？”莫扎特就这样鬼使神差地把手下压着的谱子一把全给了安东。  
“我叫安东尼奥 萨列里。”他身侧的漂亮少年笑着对他说。

这便是他们的相遇了。

他们很快便熟稔了起来，毕竟他们的灵魂何其相似——这可不是莫扎特为了自己一见钟情的心上人而自夸的话——他们都在作曲上有着相当的天赋，他们都对钢琴充满爱意，当然，别的乐器也一样。  
他们在校园里追逐打闹，一起上课，一起吃饭，他们一起抱着书本和谱纸走过校园几乎每一个角落，留下了不少欢笑。他们会在树下靠着彼此的肩哼唱刚写出的小调，安东尼奥的嗓音很美，莫扎特最喜欢自己撒娇似的把头蹭在身侧少年肩头时，对方嘴角纵容的笑意，他几乎挪不开自己在安东脸上的视线，他看着安东稍长的额发——即使很多男生都用发胶把自己的额前梳理的干净，装的自己相当成熟——看着安东细长的脖颈，像只天鹅，真的，别质疑他的形容，要是你有幸见一眼这即将成年却色香不减的美丽少年，你也会沉沦的。

安东尼奥却觉得自己几乎为这个男孩沉沦。  
他有着跟自己不一样的人生——他有严厉外表之下却对孩子有最纯粹的爱的父亲，像是黑巧克力下包裹了薄荷味的清甜夹心；他有用自己柔软的心脏和手掌爱着孩子的母亲，这会让他想到自己几乎记不清事的时候母亲的脸亲昵地贴在他的脸上；他有位优雅美丽的姐姐，她也极为真诚的爱着自己的胞弟，就像他的哥哥一样，会唱好听的童谣，在小的时候演奏曲子逗弟弟开心，尽了一切身为比他们他们年长的人该尽的义务，并且爱的一片真诚。  
莫扎特则像是太阳，他从不吝啬自己的爱，他爱着路边那朵新开的花，爱他们总去的那棵树，爱新割过的草地纯粹的香味，爱一切值得或是不值得的东西，爱的真诚而纯粹，却爱的真挚。  
安东尼奥觉得自己就像一只猫，渴望着阳光烤烤他的皮毛。不是那在窗中落下的阳光，不是他在小露台上伸手掌去接的那片阳光，而是甚于那一切的那个男孩子身上所散发的动人心魄的光亮，像是他体内金子般闪耀的天赋，像是他蜂蜜一般甜蜜金黄的笑声，像是他总是揽过安东的肩，用温热的手掌扣住他的肩头，温度渗进布料里，身侧大笑的少年扣着他的肩晃了一晃，就像所有的好朋友那样，却亲密无间。

莫扎特有时觉得安东尼奥就像一只猫。  
他会时不时伸出自己肢干的一部分碰碰你，虽然没有尾巴，安东尼奥却时常伸出自己细白的手指，夹着莫扎特的袖口轻轻地晃一下，或是像小猫探出爪子那样，拿小肉垫般的指腹碰一碰他的腰脊，或是拿脚尖轻轻蹭过他的腿侧，轻轻地，就像只猫。  
这个漂亮的少年还保有几分自己孩童时被娇养出来的脾气，他时不时会把自己的脑袋在莫扎特身上蹭一蹭，像是猫留下自己的气味似的，在他的肩头，或是背上，而莫扎特则每每被这不打招呼的亲昵吓得几乎从原地蹦起来。他们一起坐在树下翻看谱子时，安东尼奥有时还会指使着莫扎特给他当人肉软枕——虽然被压到腿麻的那个人也相当心甘情愿，甚至说不定还乐在其中——他蜷着身子哼唱着刚刚看到的那一段曲调，闭着眼把谱纸压在胸口，头枕在莫扎特的大腿上，指尖还攥着一小块他的裤子；有时他嗓子中淌出的曲调会越来越模糊，最后变得像是一块被阳光烤化的黏糊糊的奶糖，模糊而甜腻，刚才还哼着曲子的少年最终就这么枕着温温热热而软硬适中的大腿睡着了，嘴角还挂了缕甜丝丝的笑。

在学校里会有人传他们的流言，莫扎特相当不在意，毕竟他暗恋安东多年，却一直没能开口。  
他就像一支玫瑰，所有人都渴望着攀折他，却怯于那纯粹的美而不敢下手，只能在玫瑰下灌进私语，反正也没人听见。  
普通的深蓝校服在安东尼奥的身上美的像是能发出光来，他的身量比一般少年更加纤细，却是优雅而修长的；严格的家教养出了他的姿态优雅，脊背笔挺却不带僵硬，像是飞鸟翅尖漂亮的弧线；十三岁时失去双亲的经济给他的脸庞上镀了一层冷白的光，更别提他通身还有种音乐家的气质。  
这被充馈物质打小环绕的少年像是株生而名贵的玫瑰，被他的大家长养在手心，一年年抖索着花瓣绽放——那玫瑰内芯是娇艳的粉色，外圈却泛着白，更衬的花芯的娇艳。  
美的就像是这少年。

莫扎特还记得自己为安东尼奥打过架。  
在厕所里，青春期控制不住自己的荷尔蒙也控制不住自己的脑子的青少年总会聊点他们觉得很酷的东西，有时候，即使是富家子弟也控制不了自己。  
安东尼奥 萨列里是常被谈起的一个名字。那个少年美的像朵玫瑰，凄惨的家世和强势的兄长，不知有多少人谈论过那辆银灰的车另一侧下来的那个年长的男人。  
“说不定他会在家里被自己的亲兄长强奸——实话讲，要我是他的哥哥，我也忍不住——看着这样的弟弟快十八年，哪个男人忍得住啊。”一个男生带着羡艳和吃不到葡萄的酸味开口，下流的让人几乎听不下去。  
“搞金融的，哈，这种人占有欲最强了。你看过华尔街之狼吗，想想他们的办公室，啧啧。”另一个男生开口附和，接着所有人都笑了起来，甚至还有人低声吹了个口哨。  
“他是什么，他哥哥的私人小婊子吗？啧，都没人敢碰他……他哥真的是个疯子，也就见他对自己弟弟亲密一点，这么多年连个情人都没有——肯定是因为家里就有一个！”  
他们闹哄哄的笑着，叫着，门外的莫扎特却攥紧了拳头。

安东尼奥会用熟练的手法给他伤口消毒，涂上药水，再贴上创可贴——这些富家子打架时下手很有分寸，淤青很疼，伤口却完全没那个必要，没必要被人看见打架后的痕迹，这会很麻烦。  
莫扎特一见安东尼奥蹙眉就开始叫唤，一直叫到安东尼奥答应给他唱首小曲子为止。安东也纵容着他，就像他一直以来做的那样。他枫糖似的眼中盛满了笑，那样充满了感情的眼中看起来甚至掺杂了几缕爱意，莫扎特却不怎么肯定。  
……But come ye back  
When summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed  
And white with snow……  
安东尼奥低垂着眉眼坐在窗前轻声唱着爱尔兰的民谣，窗外的阳光落在他的发梢，像是镶了一层毛边——这就像是一切经典的校园恋情的画面。虽然圣经里说太阳底下并无鲜事，可并不是每一个窗口都会坐着一位少年清唱Danny Boy，身侧坐着一位被他溺死的爱慕者。  
……'Tis I'll be here  
In Sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy oh Danny boy……  
安东尼奥轻声唱着哥哥有时哄他睡的童谣，他的声音带着少年人的丝丝脆度和压低了嗓子的一丝丝黏糊糊的甜，缠绵拉长的曲调在他舌尖盘旋不去，就这样唱了一遍又一遍。他会在某一时刻模模糊糊地想起哥哥在夜色中压低的嗓子，男人已然成熟的嗓音像是一杯酒，大拇指指腹揉亲昵地搓过他的脸侧。  
……I love you so.  
莫扎特楞楞地看着看进他眼里的安东，以及唇上轻轻落下的那个吻。

萨列里也曾幼弟在睡前轻吻过他的唇角，像小动物一般舐吻着彼此的唇的少年们却没人能想起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *华尔街之狼：小李子主演的电影，内容非常的……咳（。）比如办公室，非常的狂魔乱舞……我在Netflix上看了未删减版，大家有机会可以去看看这部电影  
> *爱尔兰童谣：Danny Boy，改编自伦敦德里小调，这首歌原来写的是父子之情，后来加上的最后一段看起来像情人分手


	4. 玫瑰开放之日，便是攀折之时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING：这章是米萨flo萨的骨科车-
> 
> 米萨flo萨的骨科车
> 
> 米萨flo萨的骨科车
> 
> 米萨flo萨的骨科车
> 
> （重要的事情我已经说了三遍了，别误吃之后再来打我）
> 
> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我  
> WARNING：  
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 分级NC17  
> 骨科戏份也很多，前两章全是骨科  
> 七章完结  
> 这章是米萨flo萨的骨科车，含水果play，有莫萨场合（play是还债的一部分）  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 虽然有幼萨但是全文SAFE我不搞孩子的  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

莫扎特永远记得那一晚的安东尼奥。

莫扎特看着自己三年同窗的好友，他在能被他称之为命运的那一天遇见的永远的初恋，像是一只轻巧的黑色蝴蝶停在粉玫瑰的花瓣上，甚至激不起一点点涟漪。他们的相遇想起来甚是平凡，记忆里的那间房间中是纷纷扬扬落下的谱纸，羞红脸的玫瑰，在他胃里跳舞的一整群玉斑蝴蝶，房间里银灰色的一角，一条白色的口袋巾和一个落荒而逃的莫扎特。  
他的同窗好友，他的玉斑蝴蝶，他羞红脸的粉玫瑰，他的初恋，将他溺死的安东尼奥，被人抱在怀里，浅紫色的汁液从肉粉色的小口中淌下，剩下的都被一根阴茎死死地堵在体内。莫扎特就这样眼睁睁地看着安东尼奥被那个人抱在怀里，上下起伏——不如说，在做爱。他只能看见安东尼奥的小半张脸和垮下的衬衫中脊背扭转的漂亮曲线——漂亮的玫瑰红从腮上一直蔓延到到了锁骨，视线下方还能看见在不甚温暖的空气中挺立的粉色乳头，半张的嘴中流淌着带着浅薄水果甜香的柔软呻吟，像是女人酥胸一般甜圆雪白的臀被人抓在手中揉捏。  
那个男人从安东尼奥无力低垂的脖颈上抬起头，朝莫扎特看了过来。  
莫扎特逃跑了。

高中毕业是一个节点，一个疯狂的节点。  
第二天不用再思考任何事，成年的人们拿起酒杯灌醉对方，整个空间里都是衣着华丽的少年少女们——他们刚且成年，像是一园初醒的玫瑰，从花蕊内向外层层漫开泛出红色，浓郁的香味被酒香催的更为甜腻。脱下校服的雪白的臂膀和终见天地的浑圆胸部诱的少年们吹起口哨来，那些扣着袖针打着领带穿着三件套的尚且稚嫩的成年人们肆意挥霍最后的年少轻狂，揽住那纤腰滑入舞池——他们甚至商量好不在凌晨之前让DJ上场——衣香鬓影，罗马柱中间起舞的少年男女像是百年前的油画，那么美。  
那么美。

安东尼奥 萨列里是一个人进场的。  
有女孩在舞会之前勾着他的领子调笑，问他舞会时会穿什么裙子艳压群芳——这真的只是个友善的玩笑呵——你要是穿条像是你的三件套一样漂亮的裙子上场，我再给你画个妆，今晚所有人的女神就是你啦，给不给我们看看呀，亲爱的？  
我，我穿宝石蓝的单色细纹西装，哥哥都已经给我订好啦。这个将将成年的孩子微红了腮，拍掉了调笑他的好友的手。倒是你，卡瓦列里，你这样哪有男孩邀请你呀——要不要跟我一起进场？  
我才不呢。黑发的女孩娇俏地翻了个白眼给他，这个年纪的女孩不管做什么样子，都是极为好看的。我才不跟你一起进场呢。  
于是小萨列里先生（现在他的哥哥可是公认的“萨列里先生”啦）被坏心眼的女生们折腾了个够本，直到进场之前他都没能挽上任何一条纤美的臂膀，还被开车送他来的哥哥嘲笑了一路——想当年萨列里参加舞会的时候，女生们为了当他的舞伴，几乎都快堵了到他们家门口哩。  
安东尼奥颇有点无奈地用眼刀刮了趴在车窗上笑的漂亮的哥哥一眼，伸手最后抚了一抚刘海，便抬脚朝酒店门口过去了。

安东尼奥在门口碰见了莫扎特，他的好友一个人抱着臂靠在一根罗马柱上，盯着舞池。  
“你也一个人？”安东尼奥这下有点诧异了，他忍不住走上前用手指轻捅了一下莫扎特的肩，看着莫扎特回过头来，对他露出一个笑。  
“安东尼奥！”莫扎特凑上来跟他亲亲密密地贴了一下脸，他退开一点打量着今晚的安东尼奥：四颗扣触而不叠式的宝石蓝单色细纹西装，英式双开的后摆和袖口上不出意料的百合花徵针法，搭配浅蓝的衬衫，深灰色的口袋巾和一条漂亮的深灰色领带——虽然不是领花，不过也够好了——袖口是月光石——莫扎特看着那两颗宝石在心里冷冷地笑了一声，脸上却摆出一副颇为无辜的神情，“我被阿洛伊西娅抛下啦。”他伸手指了指舞池，“喏，她被别人邀请啦。”  
看着安东尼奥脸上显而易见的同情神色，莫扎特上前拉住了他的手，又放开了，那双细白的恍若一对非洲白凤蝶的手指尖还有些许琴茧，手掌和手指却滑腻而柔软：“我们跳一支？”  
莫扎特的右手从胸前向上划过一个漂亮的圆弧，另一只手背在身后，微弯着腰行了一个里，舞池里响起了华尔兹：“安东尼奥？”  
安东尼奥愣了一下，却还是神色如常地向前走了一步，左手拎着不存在的裙摆，右手放上了莫扎特伸出的右手上，屈膝。  
莫扎特上前搂住了他的腰。

舞池中别的人都在悄悄地看着最引人注意的那一对——有着柔软而蓬松的金发的少年穿着浅灰的西装，揽着黑发少年的腰，就这样旁若无人地在舞池中旋转着，一圈又一圈。他们的脸上都带着淡笑，还时不时地凑到对方耳侧悄声低语几句。  
所有人都在玫瑰下议论着。美国不针对也不歧视同性恋，但，这可是无人敢攀折的玫瑰啊，他巨龙一般的哥哥守着他像守着自己的心脏，却没想到这玫瑰已被这金发的小音乐家握入掌中。  
有人悄声咒骂着金发的小音乐家：嘿，姑娘们的吻还不能满足他吗，还是说他是不是有什么变态的追求，非要最美的姑娘，男孩也行？有人纯粹地羡艳着：嘿，他可真是交了好运啊，要是我能跟我们的玫瑰男孩跳一曲，那就好啦。还有人泛着吃不到葡萄的酸味絮语：不是说我们的小玫瑰早就被他的哥哥攀折了花蕊吗，他也真是不介意，这样的人都愿意要。  
但美是永恒的。舞蹈的人也不听那些阴影中的密语。

安东。好容易歇下来的安东尼奥软软地瘫在了椅背的软靠垫上，却突然听见熟悉的声音唤了一声他的名字。他从初生起就听过这声音，十八年来，这声音还时常从他耳侧泛起，像海浪一下下推到岸上的泡沫。  
他几乎是惊跳起来地回头了。  
哥哥？安东尼奥看着站在他身后穿了一身雾灰色西装的男人，像是看着一个随时破灭的梦。你怎么在这里？  
萨列里却没说话，只是递给自己弟弟一杯酒，橙色的透明酒液里是一块方形的冰块，边侧还插了一块橙皮，就着他的手就能嗅见凉凉的橙香。  
古典鸡尾酒。萨列里把冰冷的玻璃杯放进弟弟手中。你小时不总嚷着想尝尝哥哥喝的酒？  
安东尼奥想起自己小时趴在哥哥腿上蹭着男人腰侧想舔一口酒液的样子就略有点脸发红，也不知是不是室内开了暖气。他看了一眼在小桌另一侧坐下的萨列里，握住杯子朝嘴里送了一口，便拧起了眉。  
很烈？萨列里朝弟弟笑的愉悦又漂亮——那个轻快的笑里带的少年感几乎有那么一瞬像极了莫扎特——他低头抿了一口酒，伸长了手探过小桌揉过他腮边的嫩肉。你说了这么多年的酒，还是哥哥亲手给你调的，喝完。  
萨列里看着幼弟温驯地低垂眉眼，小口啜着杯中冰冷的酒液，挑起了唇角。

零点的钟响了，所有人都停止了动作，像是神秘的魔法卷着风扫过人群，定住了时间。  
女伴们告退，男士们扯下了领带解开了两颗扣子，脱下的西装外套随手扔在椅背上，卷起袖口，伸手迎接换了轻便裙装的小姐们。  
午夜前不能越界的禁咒被打破，他们垂头接吻，缠绵地将舌探向对方的舌；抚触也跨了界，萨列里不用猜就知道帷幕后的人在干什么，一股情欲的带腥的味道落入他的鼻中，萨列里闭了闭眼，回头看向桌子那一头的安东。  
他的幼弟把嘴贴着杯沿，磕住玻璃的齿间可以看见粉红的舌尖，他的脸上因为酒精开始泛起层层的红，一路蔓延没入衣领。他带水的眼中是可见的疲惫，不知是酒精的催化，持续的旋舞，还是那双眼找了许久，已然累了。  
你知道他们在干什么吗，安东？萨列里探过桌子用食指扣住了他的下巴，拇指从腮边揉到唇角。  
在做爱。安东尼奥突然笑了，那笑是被酒精沾染过的，甜蜜的像是幼时，像是颗奶糖。他侧过头看向萨列里，任由那手指落到他唇上。有人问过我……他含糊地说着，眼神对上了萨列里的，笑容不减。  
那你把这个机会给哥哥吗？萨列里问到，神色如常。  
好。

衬衫被解开四颗扣子垮在肩上，欲坠不坠，裸露的一片春色主要是两朵被吮的发肿的乳粒被牛乳般的胸衬的越发诱人上前啃食。安东的眼中被酒精喂了一汪水，迷迷蒙蒙的，散开了聚焦，喉中还溢出了清醒时绝出不了口的高高低低的呻吟，软着嗓子叫的极为甜腻。他的腿被萨列里打开，架在肩上，从未被人探访过的肉粉穴口半闭着，被沾了润滑剂的手指打开。  
放松，安东。萨列里伸舌舔了一下弟弟的穴口，又把手指塞了进去。他听不见那炼乳似的嗓子中掺杂着母语的胡乱的不，手指还在坚定地探索着被酒精烤的更热更软的穴，软肉吮吸包裹着他的手指，能因此联想到把阴茎放进去后的绝妙感受。  
桌上银盘中的一小串玫瑰香葡萄被他随手拿来，近乎恶意地塞进了足够柔软而空荡的小口，他捉着哭叫着的安东的脚踝，拉开了他的腿。  
不想知道平时玩的游戏的结尾是怎么样的吗，安东，哥哥答应过你等你的成人礼和毕业典礼都过了就会告诉你的，不想知道了吗，安东？萨列里贴着安东的耳廓把话一字一字地送进耳道里，就像他亲手把葡萄一颗一颗地送进肉粉的后穴一样。  
踢蹬的腿软软地垂下了，像是被捕猎者咬入口中的鹿。萨列里漫不经心地把一颗被一鼓一鼓的肚子排出一半的葡萄塞回安东尼奥体内，拉下裤链掏出涨的巨大的阴茎，毫不留情地塞进了那张小口中，亲自结束了自己弟弟的处女。

精液混着淡紫的果汁从后穴中流出，安东尼奥被侧躺着放在枕上，萨列里的西装裤上也沾染了同样的淫靡液体，散发着带腥的香味。  
萨列里把西装，衬衫，裤子和内裤一一脱下，随手扔在了椅上。他回身走到门口落锁，再转到衣橱中取出一件单侧高开衩的露背真丝吊带礼裙，黑的像是这夜。  
他扶起被性爱抽了脊椎的安东，抬了他的手给他套上，这从小被哥哥亲手照顾惯的小家伙倒也习惯性地配合了，套了裙子拉平褶皱后，他又软得像是只舒适的猫似的倒下了，曲起的腿从开到腿跟的开衩中露了出来，衬着黑色的光泽面料，白的几乎能发出光来。  
萨列里爬上床，把安东翻平，抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩上，扶着那被黑色衬的更为纤细的腰就又冲了进去。安东在他身下被冲撞的发抖，带着哭腔呻吟着，泪水划过脸颊，落入发中，看不见了。

时间又开始流淌了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章也是还上次的开车复健之旅里的莫萨！（骨科皮莫萨也算莫萨……吧？）  
> 这次还的是水果play，第六章有真莫萨的放置play，记得去看www  
> -  
> *粉玫瑰：花语之一是初恋
> 
> *月光石：被称为“情人石”，送给至爱的最佳礼物w
> 
> *古典鸡尾酒：old fashioned，以威士忌为基酒，配以安格式苦精、方糖、苏打水等材料制作而成，相对来讲比较烈的一款鸡尾酒
> 
> *玫瑰香葡萄：就是麝香葡萄，成熟后带有玫瑰香气，也可用来酿造葡萄酒  
> -  
> 画外音：  
> 插播一下我对古典鸡尾酒（old fashioned）的评价  
> 那天看完马克西姆音乐会，K就顺带说了一句，去不去喝酒？  
> 我立马双手赞成。  
> 往吧台前一坐，我立马就说想喝old fashioned，毕竟想想这是miflo常喝的酒，还是橙味的，怎么也值得尝一尝。  
> K口误之后点了一杯龙舌兰日出。  
> 调酒师最后给了我一杯很浅的酒，里面还有一块杯子那么大的方形冰块。反观K的一满杯，我有点点迷惑。  
> 尝了一口之后，我不迷惑了。  
> 超烈！真的！满满的一口酒精那种感觉！  
> ……怪不得这么一小杯，要跟K似的那起码250ml的一杯我能现场喝吐。  
> 然后我立马打开手机查了一下基酒。  
> ……呵，威士忌。怪不得（。）这款酒还有什么“满满的男子气概”之类的评论……怪不得调酒师看我的眼神稍微有那么一点深思的样子。  
> 喝完回家对着镜子一看，嚯，从脸红到锁骨！我喝了快大半瓶红酒都不至于这样的！  
> 介于我的经验，大家尝试古典鸡尾酒需谨慎，真的，我的酒量真的很好结果还是觉得太烈∠( ᐛ」∠)＿


	5. 5.玫瑰玫瑰粉玫瑰，荒地上的温室玫瑰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我
> 
> WARNING：
> 
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 骨科戏份也很多  
> 七章完结  
> 这章有莫萨和骨科戏份  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 全文SAFE  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

他们不再说永远。

莫扎特，他是我人生中那捧不一样的烟火。很多年后，安东尼奥 萨列里这么回答跟在他身后蜂拥而来的记者。  
我很少有看见爱的这样纯粹而热烈的人，他的天赋，他的满腔爱意，你很少能在别处看到。一身笔挺雾灰西装的年轻男人站在喧闹的音乐节人群中看起来是那么格格不入，他却以自己通身的不凡气质在这块喧嚷的区域划出了自己的天地。  
我和他是恋人，但我并没有因此和哥哥闹翻转而跟着他一路远游，这可不是什么十六岁的通俗小说剧情。他礼貌地因为这笑话扯了下嘴角，却转瞬即逝，让人甚至疑心于那是不是仅是幻觉，便朝舞台那里看了过去，眼神放的几乎空洞，不知道是不是在等自己的恋人出场。

一场谈判是怎么开场的？——介绍彼此的名字，握手，一声不吭地直接坐下，用眼神中的敌对狠刺彼此，握着渥金的手公事公办，你想吧。  
那是一个春末的日子。  
性急的女孩们已经换上了短裤，露出困在层层布料中一整个冬的双腿，她们笑着裹紧漂亮的外套站在晚风里，单手拢了的发被风撩向一侧，延伸开一片香雾。男生们则选择了简单的T恤或是背心，松垮的牛仔裤被皮带坠在跨上，他们伸开双手拥抱爱人，张开双唇迎接亲吻，手掌贴住滑腻温热的大腿，托住浑圆的双臀，任那美腿紧紧地缠住腰侧，后腰靠住汽车的引擎盖。  
就像是电视里演的那样，唇上鲜亮的口红和齿间甜美的笑，漂亮的少年男女开着车迤逦在公路上，车灯照亮前方的黑夜。  
“安东，安东。”莫扎特把唇贴在他的玫瑰的瓣尖，把祈愿和着暖融融的气送入耳廓，“跟我走吧，我有一个巡回演出，我们一起开车过去好不好？我让他们把时间拉开，这样我们就可以自己驾车，我们可以游遍美国，就我们，好不好？”  
安东尼奥垂着眼想了想，他拿出自己的手机看了一眼空荡荡的屏幕，又看了手表，莫扎特摸着他的背，就像安抚一只猫：“好。”  
他跨进车里，在摇上车窗之前和莫扎特接了一个吻，笑的甜蜜又苦涩，像是嚼烂一朵玫瑰：“到我家门口接我。”

那是一个春末的日子。  
城郊的度假别墅被森林密密地裹住，冷风绕着房子细细地叫着，窗户大开着吹散微渺的一点烟味和酒味，厨房的流理台前坐了一个仅穿马甲和衬衫的男人——一支烟，一杯酒，一个男人，甚至没扣最上的两颗扣子，烛火被风吹的明明灭灭。  
安东尼奥找到了他的哥哥。  
他小时在这栋别墅中住了好一段时间，能一直追溯到他刚来美国的时候，那时他不去学校，在城郊的别墅中待了近三年，他摸索过这栋房子的每一个细节，他能在深夜时不开灯走过这房子中的每一寸路。  
他在门口时轻车熟路地丢下了车钥匙，蹬下皮鞋换上门口从未变过位置的拖鞋，没开灯便往一整片黑夜中走去。  
他找到了他的哥哥。

安东。萨列里没有回头就准确地叫住了背后悄声摸上楼的孩子，他对这个孩子的了解可能甚于他自己——这个孩子自出生以来便躺在他手心，他臂弯，他怀中，他把蜜奶一口口喂进他嘴中，他把他的扣子一颗颗扣上，他甚至跪下帮这个孩子把袜子拉上足踝，抚着他的脚背帮他穿鞋，轻吻过他足尖。  
可能只是没人记得罢了。  
又不开灯。他习惯性地斥责，没有回身。杯中的冰融成一片，橙皮飘在水面，他把指尖浸入看不清色彩的冰水中，吮了吮指尖，没什么酒味。  
他对这个孩子的了解可能甚于他自己，他不需要回头便知道他想跟他谈什么，他早备好了这场谈话——谈判，谈话，剖开自己的胸膛告诉彼此压在那颗鲜红心脏的底部到底有什么，你想吧。  
我们去楼下。萨列里背着安东做了一个手势。我准备了Sauvignon Blanc的伊甘堡酒，现在应该刚好能喝。

他们燃起了烛火，当然不是用萨列里面前的那几根蜡烛。萨列里从壁炉边的一个小盒中拿出了一卷被蜡浸透的纸，用裤袋中的打火机燃了，丢进仆人早摆好的木柴中。  
安东就这样看着熊熊燃烧的纸张落入木柴中，轻而易举地点亮了整个壁炉，眼神放的近乎空洞。他的耳边有孩子的笑声被风吹来，那笑声喊着，我们做一些蜡纸，省的停电的时候没有蜡烛好不好？  
多么幼稚的想法。  
现在他们舒舒服服地坐在壁炉边的沙发上了，单人沙发柔软又厚实，像是陷了进去，手边的玻璃小桌上面是两杯被火光烤的金黄的酒液，甜的浓郁，玫瑰香葡萄的味道撩过鼻尖。  
他们不谈这个。

爱到底是什么。  
这是一个从未解决，甚至没能摸到真相的边缘的问题。这个问题被很多人抛出，像是飞箭一样扎入心口，疑惑混着血液流出。人类无法解释这个问题，机器也不行，这就像才华的存在，无人能懂。  
你分得清愧疚和爱，占有欲和爱吗。  
这是两个极为分明的词，却与爱纠缠不清，这问题让人哑口无言，只能抿一口酒，再一口，坐在炉火前看着问题被抛出，却不能回答。  
你愧疚于当年抛下了我吗，你拥有我，是不是就要占有我。你爱我，对吗。  
哪种爱。  
哪种爱。

你并不会失去我，我永远是你的。  
我亲爱的哥哥。

安东尼奥从家门中走出，没有回头，拎着一个行李袋——必需品和几套换洗衣物都在其中了，剩下的都会直接从家里邮寄到目的地——朝莫扎特走去，先是走了几步，再是小跑，他直接扔下了行李袋，就这样直直地冲入爱人的怀抱。  
“我们可以去每一个你想去的地方。”莫扎特贴着安东尼奥的面颊落下一个吻，“我们不谈永远，但我爱你。”  
“我如此爱你。”安东尼奥扔下行李袋，像当年那样在莫扎特唇上轻轻落下一个吻。

萨列里吻过自己的手心，就像他吻过他的胞弟的手心，跟他说过的永远。  
他看着一手养大的孩子不回头的背影，就像那星子般的眼神，又亮又冷。  
他们不谈永远，他曾把他抛下，这就像是因果轮回，不过还有血脉连接。  
愿你能给他幸福，莫扎特。他将落入掌心的吻推开送向爱人离开的方向。

他们和永远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *渥金：费伦神系中的财富女神
> 
> *Sauvignon Blanc：葡萄品种，中文译名“长相思”。典型香气有麝香葡萄（玫瑰香葡萄）、柠檬、西柚、黑醋栗芽苞和椴花等
> 
> *伊甘堡酒：顶级贵腐葡萄酒，甜口葡萄酒，有“液体黄金”之称
> 
> *我如此爱你：第三章引用的Danny Boy歌词中的I love you so.


	6. 那支玫瑰开在了荒野，美的肆意张扬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是莫萨的放置play
> 
> 这章是莫萨的放置play
> 
> 这章是莫萨的放置play
> 
> 重要的事情我已经说了三遍了
> 
> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我  
> WARNING：  
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 分级NC17  
> 下章完结  
> 这章是莫萨场合，放置play（也是还债的一部分）  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 全文SAFE  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

莫扎特不必和安东尼奥谈论永远。

他们驾着车走在公路上，两边的黑暗向他们拥挤过来，车灯像是骑士的剑，劈开污浊和堕落，辟出一条沾满明亮和荣光的路。  
他们曾在车内接吻。  
安东尼奥跨坐在莫扎特的腿上，穿着他唯一一条牛仔短裤，说不定还是在女装区买的。近段时间长了点肉而看起来更加丰腴的，雪白的，奶样的大腿，从磨边的深蓝色牛仔短裤中笔挺地伸出来，那双腿弯曲向上翻折时几乎把浑圆的臀肉都从短裤中挤了出来。安东尼奥上身穿着背心和皮衣，看起来倒真像是十六岁的通俗小说剧情了。莫扎特伸手撩开他的额发，看进了那汪甜滋滋的眼睛里，伸手把他抱到车盖上，像是电视里演的那样，就差艳色的唇膏。  
他们的吻里带着单宁酸和葡萄的味道。  
那夜他们一齐躺在当下座位的车里吃野餐篮里的一小串葡萄，把浅紫色的汁液渡到彼此口中。他们在黑夜里，一切秘密都藏于其中。  
他们也在黑夜中。

安东尼奥把莫扎特压到床上，动作熟稔地将他的双手用情趣用的黑色皮带捆了起来，再绑到床头，看着那双他最爱的手，那双沾了金子的手被困在夜一般黑的束缚中。安东尼奥看了一会儿，在莫扎特的呼吸变得更加沉重之前，低头在浅粉的甲盖上落了一吻，柔软温热的呼吸拂过敏感的指尖，莫扎特忍不住绷紧肌肉挣了一挣。  
安东尼奥却在这时抽身离开了。他站在床侧，看着红蓝深色繁纹锦缎被单上坐着的莫扎特，看着恋人挣扎着向他靠来，开始动手解开自己的衣衫。黑色的皮衣落在地上，金属链被带着哗啦了一声，接着是背心，奶油蛋糕似的上半身还点缀着浅粉的两小颗樱桃，再是裤子，露出了黑色的内裤。  
接着他把内裤也脱下了。

旅行袋里最上层是一件白色的蕾丝缎子睡裙和一条女式内裤。  
倒不如说是完全的情趣，而非衣物。  
睡裙是吊带的，长度刚没过大腿根部。胸前是深深的V领，爬满了睫毛蕾丝，后背露了大半，两条肩带在在雪色的单薄后背交错，突出的蝴蝶骨和脊背正中的沟一览无遗。大片大片的肌肤从白色的缎子和蕾丝中露了出来，高开衩的设计在腿侧留了一片遮的影影绰绰的裸露肌肤。  
雪白的蕾丝低腰女式内裤仅在裆部是一小片一点不透明的棉，浅色的阴茎被白色密密实实地盖住，却在白色棉和半透蕾丝交界线处露出了粉色的头部，刚好在点缀的蝴蝶结的位置，看起来倒像是份精心包装的礼物了。  
就等人将他拆开。

安东尼奥这时露出了隐忍的羞涩，他低着头，额发遮住眼睛，像个新婚之夜的处女，瞥了一眼床上已经被刺激的勃起的丈夫，又垂下了眼睛，带着份纯洁的色情。  
莫扎特喘了两口气，忍不住一声叠一声地求饶了起来，他哀哀地喊着安东，求着自己最亲爱的恋人不要这样折磨自己。这可真是份甜蜜的痛苦，他贪婪地看着一身雪白睡裙的安东尼奥，看着那在蕾丝内裤中影影绰绰的阴茎被他的目光烤的直立起来，渗出的前液把皮肉和蕾丝粘在了一起，色彩透了出来，是粉的近乎红的色彩，艳的很。  
安东尼奥走到了床侧，弯下腰，双手支在床上，细白的手指被深色的缎子衬的几乎发出光来。他抬起一条腿往床上跨，另一条腿顺势收到腹上，圆润的臀一耸一耸的，就这样朝莫扎特爬来。

安东尼奥跨坐在莫扎特腿上。他凑上前亲吻莫扎特的下巴，嘴间的热气烫的敏感的下颚紧了一紧，莫扎特上下动了动喉结，眼前只能看见半掩在睡裙下的甜圆雪白的臀，和一点点被系带束缚的腰。  
他就这样靠在了莫扎特怀中，时不时像幼时一般抬头亲吻怀抱者的下巴，或是探头在肩上磨蹭一下，就像是他们年少时他常做的那样。  
莫扎特被束着手，浑身赤裸，阴茎充血。缎子像是柔软的水流淌过他的大腿，睫毛蕾丝扎的他一个激灵。所爱之人就在他的怀中，环抱着他，时不时在他的下巴上落下一个略带瘙痒的亲吻。  
安东，安东，安东，他不住地念着，把自己的金发往爱人赤裸的肩头蹭去，或是摩挲他的脖颈，直磨的他不得不撩起自己的裙摆。  
那条女式内裤的后臀上有一条珠链，在那里，布料分开，露出股缝和其中的肉粉色小口。

好容易解了手上束缚的莫扎特像只金毛的狮子一般朝安东尼奥扑去，把他们两个人都扑倒在床上。他扣住了安东尼奥的手，把他的腿抬高，从裙下露出白色的蕾丝低腰女式内裤和后臀上的珠链，伸手拨开珍珠，便露出了那肉粉色的天堂入口。  
蘸了润滑剂的手指带着灼热的急迫闯进那入口，分剪着扩张，带着年少人的急迫，感受里面的湿软，灼热，因此便能想到把自己的阴茎放进去后的绝妙感受。  
莫扎特低着头嗜咬躲在白色缎子后的乳头，被口水打湿的布料紧密地粘合在了皮肤上，透出了明晰的粉色。过了一会儿他便对布料粗糙的口感乏味了，张嘴叼住衣料边缘向下拽，直到他含住细腻的乳肉，把小巧的乳头吮的发红，发胀，像是能从奶孔中流出乳汁来。  
莫扎特模模糊糊地从乳肉间挤出问询，安东尼奥则带着点泣音地从口中挤出两个音节的回答，嘶嘶的气音被他拉的长长的，手胡乱地扣着对方的后背。  
莫扎特一手扶着自己的阴茎，便用力闯进了那小口中。  
他能从浅粉中看见天堂。

等到汗粘湿了全身，后穴中的精液漫溢出来时，他们躺在成打的花束间，才闻见那香味。莫扎特伸手抚过安东尼奥面颊，探过身将他眼角细细的一条水痕吻去了。

他们在第二日启程，开着车跨过美国，去参加音乐节，去放肆地从喉中歌唱。  
安东尼奥总是穿着家里寄来的西装，格格不入地在人群中划出一片自己的天地，等他的恋人上台，有时也会为此露出笑来。  
他们夜晚时在床上相拥，做爱，任微凉精液在肤上成块，也没人伸手擦去。安东尼奥含住自己的指尖，低着眼，莫扎特则在他睫上落下一吻。  
他们在做爱后相拥睡去，在第二日驾车去往新的地方，永远在路上，在车内亲吻过彼此的唇，将舌探入，手抚过大腿，唇抵住话语。

他们从不谈永远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章也是还上次的开车复健之旅里的莫萨！说好的放置play！  
> -  
> *如果大家觉得有一些动作很眼熟的话，很多场景之类的我都参照了打雷的Born to Die的mv（超美，推荐观看）
> 
> *睡裙：参考淘宝店铺管阿姨十点半巴士的一条睡裙，在评论贴购买链接，大家可以点开配合文章观看（不过店里没有白色款，大家只能自行想象了）
> 
> *女式内裤：依旧参照淘宝店铺管阿姨十点半巴士的一条内裤，在评论贴购买链接


	7. 那支玫瑰在落下后松开了他的咽喉，他却宁可玫瑰将他扼死于花瓣之下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请好好读注意事项，别踩雷之后再来暴打我
> 
> WARNING：
> 
> 主莫萨，含米萨flo萨的骨科  
> 骨科戏份也很多  
> 七章完结  
> 这章只有米萨戏份  
> 全文在疯狂吹幼萨的美貌，如果看的不爽或者觉得我ooc就请点叉，不许骂人  
> 全文SAFE  
> 这里我还要感谢一位老师，但我就不圈了，省的你们在骂我的时候把他一起骂进去  
> *萨列里（米萨） 安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨）

那一桶冰冻奶油冻热了又冷，冷了又热，在底部结了一小层同内芯里的绵软咬起来脆生生的冰层。孩子探着身拿着小小的雕花银勺挖了一点冰冷甜腻的甜品，塞进哥哥的嘴里。  
他笑的比这鲜奶、奶油和蛋做的冰冻甜点更甜，更暖。  
萨列里含着勺子，艰难地挖着桶里的甜点。  
真冷啊，他含着不甜的银勺这么想着。

你们的一生，是漫不经心、执迷不悟和漏雨的天花板。  
萨列里捏紧了手中的预言和现实，突然扯不开嘴角。

漫不经心。  
是不是他在那夜临别时仅匆匆吻过他颈侧，宣言也是无声的，因此被预言判了终生的刑，只因他匆匆而去，却没把话说出口。  
是不是他一去经年却再没回来，在黑暗中拽着为数不多的图片像是恶魔，抽着烟倚着窗外的路灯却一言不发，因此被预言判了终生的刑，只因他的一时逃避，没能把他抱在怀里。  
是不是他夜半坐在厨房喝酒，在风中抽烟，用指尖蘸取冰水，为他们准备好一瓶意味深长的酒，谈话则也是醉醺醺的，因此被预言判了终生的刑，只因他们一时的头脑不清，没能把话讲明。

执迷不悟。  
是不是他吻过的掌心送入许诺，却没有实现，任哭闹泪水失望苦涩，任躲在没阳光的地方用指尖一遍遍摩挲照片的边角，因此被预言判了终生的刑，只因为他谈了永远，却过早破灭。  
是不是他在毕业舞会夺去贞洁，明知血脉相连，任那掺了母语的软嗓胡乱的不，任他们污浊堕落地贴着舌接吻，因此被预言判了终生的刑，只因为他没守住他自己，因此再不敢上前。  
是不是他站在别墅二层阳台，就这样看着年轻的恋人在车前接吻，那玫瑰不是掌心间的温室里的，他把吻印到掌心再远远推开，因此被预言判了终生的刑，只因为他看着没回头的背影，把吻印在自己掌心。

漏雨的天花板。  
摔出裂纹的茶杯。  
破碎的许诺。  
不回头的告别。  
萨列里坐在厨房的流理台前，仅穿了马甲和衬衫，杯中的冰融成一片，橙皮飘在水面。  
这才是告白，甚至是永别。  
第三天在机场没人送他，第三年告别也没人回头。

他没有意识到他爱他。  
那时他像只猫似蜷于脚侧，捧着最爱的书头枕于他腿上，却偷看他的时候，他爱他；那夜他唇上沾染了冰冷的酒液，贴在玻璃杯口上以疲惫的眼神看着他，说好的时候，他爱他；那天他看了数遍手机，笑的像是被焚过的玫瑰又苦又甜，说接我的时候，他爱他；那刻他起身拎了包就像带走了所有，没有回头看他一眼跑走到别人的怀抱，接吻之前的时候，他爱他。  
也许那滴泪也是他爱他吧。

后退一步，便是天涯。

那是一个阴雨的日子。  
萨列里穿着雾灰的三件套站在城郊的度假别墅中。这栋别墅因为他的幼弟喜欢，早被改成了完全的复古欧式，他还记得那个孩子小时看多了书，在还小的时候也会幻想一些顺着书中古旧年代的东西，萨列里倒也乐的宠他。那个孩子看着家中源源不断的漂亮旧物摆进来就会开心，萨列里最终留给自己的只有一个现代化的厨房，还是他好说歹说，甚至扬言改了厨房会断了他的甜点，那孩子才松的口。  
萨列里站在二楼的阳台上，看着自己被森林密密地裹住，冷风绕着房子细细地叫着，他双手触在大理石的栏杆上，面不改色。天空是灰蒙蒙的，像是随时会落下雨来，萨列里却一闭眼就能看见夜晚，看见一笼炉火，一双长腿被火光映的发红。那张脸，那张他自出生时便捧于掌间的脸因为炉火开始泛起层层的红，一路蔓延莫入衣领。那双眼看了他许久，已然累了。最后，最后，他突然笑了，那笑是被酒精沾染过的，甜蜜的像是幼时，像是颗奶糖。他没有回头看向萨列里，任由那目光落到他唇上。他什么都没说，眼神对上了那扇开了的大门外的景象，笑容不减。  
哪种爱？  
哪种爱。

多少次我告诉你，你是我的唯一  
多少次你见我赤身裸体，灵魂都丢弃  
多少次时间都忘记

很多年后，萨列里又见过玫瑰，一园开满的玫瑰。  
他握着那把黑色的钥匙，打开了玻璃房的门，玫瑰的香气扑面而来，一如他当年将鼻尖埋入细软的发间。那些玫瑰是养于掌中温室的，所有人都怯于那纯粹的美而不敢攀折；茎比一般更加纤细，却是优雅而修长的；姿态优雅，笔挺而不僵硬，像是飞鸟翅尖漂亮的弧线；花瓣上甚至镀了一层冷白的光。  
门外的荒野中的玫瑰仅有寥寥几支，却美的肆意，香的张扬，是和那掌中温室的玫瑰不一样的美，美的更加自由。  
萨列里捡起花丛间的碟片，看着上面的名字，微微的笑了。

哥哥永远不离开你。  
于是他领前的玫瑰离开了他的咽喉。

那是一个阴雨的日子。  
萨列里穿着雾灰的三件套站在城郊的度假别墅中，看着自己被森林密密地裹住，冷风绕着房子细细地叫着，双手触在大理石的栏杆上，面不改色。天空是灰蒙蒙的，像是随时会落下雨来，萨列里却一闭眼就能想到握入手中的预言和现实，对不在此处的人说出的话语。

萨列里还记得第一次把安东抱在怀里的感受。  
萨列里也不会忘记最后一次拥抱安东的感受。  
他们的故事就这样，始于甜蜜，归于死寂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *冰冻奶油冻：frozen custard，口感不同于普通冰淇淋，即使是冰冻之后依旧超级绵软！


	8. 后记

1.  
1和7的章节名是互相呼应的。玫瑰之前扼在咽喉，将他窒息，却在离开之后令他怀念。

2.  
萨列里先生之前向小安东许诺了永远不离开他，却自己亲手打碎了约定，一去经年，再没回来。他抛下了小安东五年，小安东则抛下了他五十年。

3.  
之前有过一个设定，萨列里先生本来是学音乐的，却因为家庭和弟弟改行学了金融，为了继承家业（所以有提了一句志愿书）  
这个是和7里面玫瑰园里的碟片有关。小安东和扎特一起旅游，出了碟，算是帮萨列里先生实现了他的愿望，也算是一种补偿了。

4.  
萨列里先生离开的原因是爱上了小安东，不是亲情的那种。吻脖颈的含义是欲望。他的吻从厚意，到恳愿，到憧憬，到欲望。  
所以他贪婪的像个恶魔。  
但是当小安东问他你对我是爱还是占有欲，你爱不爱我，是哪种爱的时候，他却选择了放手。这是他们一时头脑不清啊。

5.  
小安东多怨啊。  
萨列里先生是第一个抱他的人，是从小到大一直照顾他，宠他，爱他的人，对他许诺了永远，却摔的稀碎。那时的他才多大，一朝所有的一切，从他出生时就常伴的一切都失去，而且彻彻底底，他就再也不会爱那个约定了。  
他又怕，又气。

6.  
我就说一句话——萨列里先生是米萨，扎特是米扎，他们长得是一样的。

7.  
扎特对小安东是一见钟情，小安东又为什么不是呢？  
我嘛，母胎solo十八年，恋爱桥段全靠猜，自我感觉被相反的人吸引是一件挺正常的事。  
还有哇，我一直觉得，艺术类的东西，像是文章啊，画啊，音乐啊，都是灵魂的一种表现，那么如果你对一件艺术品一见钟情，也可以四舍五入为对在其中的灵魂一见钟情吧。（我一直很迷恋咬老师的作品，就是特别特别喜欢那个画风，配色，啥都喜欢，这种喜欢完全超脱了感情的界限，到达了灵魂的层次……抱歉这样说看起来好中二啊）那么既然萨老师这么喜欢扎特的作品，小安东也这么喜欢，呃那么校园恋情日久生情竹马竹马也是正常的恋爱相守对吧？

8.  
在玫瑰的攀折那一章里面，包括后面，反正只要有莫萨和骨科桥段，不知道大家有没有注意到，骨科的时候说话是没有引号，甚至连除逗句号之外的符号都基本不用，莫萨部分却是正儿八经的规范用法。  
我是特地分开的ww

9.  
那个，攀折玫瑰的为什么是萨列里先生呢，这个……我也不知道你们问谁，大概是我的脑子。  
（我和这篇文的另一位灵魂写手老李有聊过，这篇文大概是开车运小安东从山脚的骨科田到山顶的莫萨田，结果翻车了，还【哔——】的刚好翻回到骨科田里）

10.  
第五章里面安东看手机是想看萨列里先生有没有给他来消息，看手表是在看时间。  
好了，解释完毕。

11.  
我选伊甘堡酒的原因是汉尼拔里面克拉莉丝和汉尼拔最后聊天的时候老汉就请她喝了这么一杯酒（最后那一顿饭实在是太惊艳了），而选择了Sauvignon Blanc的一个原因是因为他的香气是玫瑰香葡萄，对，就是因为玫瑰攀折用了玫瑰香葡萄。但我没有直译Sauvignon Blanc为“长相思”的原因就是想让大家看一看，这个名字。  
知道他们喝的为什么是Sauvignon Blanc的伊甘堡酒了吧。

12.  
对爱的讨论那一块是我和老李聊出来的，简直想哭，老李跟我聊的字字泣血，我聊的想不写。

13.  
那个啥，请问普通的酒店会提供缎子面料的床品，还在没有提前预定的情况下铺一床的花吗？

14.  
莫扎特和安东尼奥不谈永远。

15.  
想吃甜的骨科请移步樱桃白兰地。


End file.
